Garo: The Night's Golden Light
by Code-Emperor07
Summary: Just as life withers away, so does even the greatest of nations. The Empire, a place where the corrupt thrives, was bound to be controlled by Horrors. It's up to the will of the Revolution to see this infection terminated. However, they cannot do it alone. They possess the golden light to illuminate the path through the darkness.


**Author's Notes:**

_**Spartan719 and I present to you, Garo: The Night's Golden Light. This story couldn't have been possible without Spartan719's help. Thanks a bunch man! And so, here you go!**_

**Chapter 1: Ignition**

Everyone was gathering around the structure in the town square. It was a platform with hay on it and in the center of it was a stake with a female tied up to it. In front of the platform was the Imperial Palace and the old emperor was being escorted to the balcony to oversee this burning with his advisor/prime minister, Honest.

Meanwhile in the dungeons below, a young man was trying to break out of his chains, eager to stop everything.

Outside, everyone noticed the old emperor.

"Look, it's His Majesty!" A man called out and the old emperor waved to them. Meanwhile Honest walked up and pointed thumbs down.

"This witch is responsible for putting the emperor on his deathbed. She must be punished." Honest commented with a look of distaste.

"Indeed, it is too early for me to meet God." The old emperor agreed before a man on the platform set the torch to the hay and the fire slowly formed around the female.

"Hey, what did this witch do to deserve this?" A bystander asked.

"Beats me."

"I heard that she's the root of all evil."

"She's responsible for the pests.

"Burn the witch!"

"Give me back my daughter!"

The flames started growing before she was seemingly consumed by them. The woman said nothing as her stake began breaking apart but she did move and then…a baby's cry can be heard from within the flames. Everyone was speechless as the cries of the child kept ringing through the air.

In front of the female was a newborn baby, healthy and protected in a magical orb. Everyone was startled and confused. Did the witch give birth to this baby? And if so, should they burn him as well as a spawn of evil.

"What the…" Honest remarked, he certainly wasn't expecting this.

"My god…" The old emperor remarked as well before hearing a wolfish snarl. They looked behind to see an armored figure. He had a black bodysuit, silver plated armor, his shortswords became silver redefined chain blades, and a green cape emerged from his back. The thing that stood out the most was his helmet, which was modeled after a wolf's head. A grille with a tiny headpiece was placed above his bright yellow eyes along with his asymmetric ears with the right ear being longer than the other. This was Makai Knight Zoro.

Zoro stared at them before readying his blades and charging. He jumped over the guards, barely getting a scratch on his faceplate before landing at seemingly charging the old emperor.

"Your Majesty!" Honest got in front of the old emperor but Zoro knocked him away before jumping into the fire where the witch was burning. Meanwhile not far from the location, a portal opened and silver armored horse leaped out of it before landing on the roofs and galloping towards the fire.

Inside, Zoro picked up the baby before tearing a piece of his cape of wrapping the baby in it. He then leaped out of the fire before landing on his horse with the baby in his arm. The horse started galloping through the surprised and frightened crowd. The horse jumped on and galloped through the roofs until Zoro directed it towards the lower parts of the Capital.

"That man in the strange armor…was it a Teigu?" The old emperor wondered. "Is he an ally of the witch?"

"An ally and knight of the devil. Without a doubt, this man was the one we kept in the dungeons." Honest stated before looking at the surprised soldiers. "What are you waiting for? After him!"

The soldiers regained their calmness before rushing out of the castle.

"Send all the soldiers that can ride a horse!" Honest ordered.

"But with a baby in his arms, he won't be able to escape."

Honest nodded.

"Perhaps it should be better if-." Just then the old emperor started coughing.

"Your Majesty, you must rest. I'll take things from here." Honest smiled. He looked at the maidens. "Get him to his room."

They nodded and escorted the man while Honest looked back at the burning.

"Damn woman." Honest cursed. "To do this in exchange for her life…"

The woman said nothing but looked back as a response while Honest smiled.

"Just wait, this is only the beginning. I'll tear every single last one of your species apart, if it's the last thing I do." Honest said before the woman's stake broke and she fell into the fiery floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

(17 years later)

On the road, was a caravan making its way on the road being driven by two men and inside the caravan was a sleeping individual. He wore a black duster with a white hoodie underneath and had dark pants and combat boots. The hood was up to cover his identity or most likely to get some shade from the sun sinking into the caravan.

Beside him was a duffel filled with travel supplies, a red-hilted sword with a golden triangle on it hidden in a matching red sheath, and a gothic skull-styled ring wrapped around his finger. The man was taking a nap until he felt the road shake a bit, waking him up. He sat up.

"What the hell?" He let out. "Zaruba, is there anything going on outside?"

"Just a wild animal." The ring answered before the hooded man grabbed his sword and got out to see a giant stone-like monster with blood red eyes.

"Zaruba, it's an Earth Dragon." The man analyzed before unsheathing his sword. He got into a combat position as the Earth Dragon before its arm got cut off. "Huh?"

The hooded man then saw a young man around his age with a sword out. He has green eyes, brown messy hair, and had a cocky smile on his face.

"A first-class Danger Beast, an Earth Dragon…a worthy opponent." The young man said.

The Earth Dragon roared as he tried to use its remaining arm to punch him.

"You're mad, huh?" The young man said before leaping high in the air, avoiding the attack. "It's over for you."

He then made several major and deep cuts on the Earth Dragon. Upon landing, the wounds gushed out blood before Earth Dragon fell down dead.

"Hmph." The man said before sheathing his sword before the caravan drivers approached their rescuer with the hooded man following.

"That was amazing!" A driver commented as their hero sheathed his sword on his back.

"You actually took down a Danger beast single-handedly!" The other driver said before the young man looked at them.

"Oh it was nothing! For me, defeating him was a piece of cake!" The young man bragged, surprising everyone.

"Cocky." Zaruba quietly commented.

"By the way, I'm Tatsumi. A name that'll be famous throughout the imperial capital." Tatsumi smiled, causing serious looks on the other three's faces. "You should remember it."

"You're saying you want to make it big in the imperial capital?" The hooded man asked.

"Yeah!" Tatsumi nodded. "Win success and fame in the imperial capital…it's every country boy's dream!"

"The imperial capital isn't the place of hopes and dreams that you think." A caravan driver said, catching Tastumi's attention. "It is definitely a lively place but there are worse monsters than that Earth Dragon." He said, pointing at the corpse.

"What? Are you saying there are Danger Beasts in the capital, too?" Tatsumi is wondering.

"It's the people." The driver answered. "Humans…with the hearts of monsters. The capital is full of people like that."

Tatsumi just smiled and walked over to get his bag. He placed it on.

"Thanks for the advice but I can't turn back now." Tatsumi smiled. "I…No, we. We're going to make it in the imperial capital and save out village!" Tatsumi announced with determination.

The hooded young man pulled Zaruba to his face.

"This guy is going to get himself killed." Zaruba whispered, seeing this guy's naivety.

"I know." He replied before looking at Tatsumi. "Hey!"

"Huh?" Tatsumi looked back.

"You said you're heading to the capital meaning that you know the way?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"Then I'll come." The hooded young man said, surprising Tatsumi.

"Don't you need to go with the caravan drivers?" Tatsumi asked.

"I was hitchhiking with them to another hitchhiking stop. The capital is my real destination, I have a business acquaintance there." The hooded man said.

"I don't know…" Tatsumi said, scratching his cheek. He was wondering if this man would become

"I have my own supplies and I can fight for myself." The hooded man said, showing his sheathed sword before putting it in his duster.

"Alright, I guess you can come along. What's your name?" Tatsumi asked.

The man pulled down his hood, revealing a face with light skin, blue eyes, and black hair with gray streaks in them.

"Name's Dante. I'm a traveler, swordsman, and a bit of a storyteller. " Dante introduced himself.

"Well Dante, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tatsumi said, putting his arm out.

Dante stared at the arm before shaking it with his.

"Likewise." He said.

**Where there is cause, Horrors appear and consume humans. But since ancient times, there have been hunters of such creatures. Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights!**

**(Play Skyreach by Sora Amamiya)**

**The song starts to begin as the camera focuses on Akame wielding Murasame. The camera then zooms in on Dante before being replaced with Garo. The camera then changes to seeing the rest of Night Raid before focusing on all of them together.**

**[Kokoro ni lalushiteta omoi. Shizuka ni kotoba de kizande.] **The camera focuses Murasame and Akame. The camera then changes towards seeing the Garoken (both versions) and Zaruba with Dante and Garo was behind him.

**[Fumidasu tesaguri na asi he. Tsuyoku mayoni nai hitomi de.] The camera soon sees a sword with Tatsumi. It soon views in on Pumpkin with Mine. We soon see Cross Tail with its owner, Lubbock.**

**[Donna mirai demo uketomeru watashi de itakute. Ima wa mou furimukanai.] We soon seed Scheele next to her giant pair of scissors, Extase. The next person is Leone, with Lionelle in the background, and her cat-like self on the other side of the screen. The last person is Bulat who is back-to-back with himself in Incursio.**  
><strong>Akame prepares Murasame while Dante transforms into Garo. We soon see pictures of Night Raid's enemies, the Jaegers led by General Esdese.<strong>

**[Hashiru shoudou ni makasete hirogaru sekai he. Kawaru unmei ni kotae ga ary to shinjite.] Akame and Garo charge into the battlefield while the other Night Raid members attack themselves using their various weapons. As Akame finished a man, a Horror appeared behind her. Garo immediately appeared in between them and slashes the Horror and screen.**

**[Ano hi senmei ni egaita kawaranai yume wa. Umeta genkai mo kanarazu koete yuku kara.] A hooded Dante walks down a path way before seeing a man in a black duster and hood pass by, Dante looked at him before continuing the path but was unaware that the hooded man smiled before he transformed into the Black Makai Knight, Zex. Next, the camera shows short glimpses of what life was for the assassins before joining Night Raid such as Mine's discriminated life and Scheele's lonely life. Then, the camera sees an entire scene surrounded by flames and in the center of it was Garo but the left side of his armor was cracked and that crack was exhausting flames. The next was Dante looking at Zaruba before looking at the imperial palace.**

**[Yuruginai koe ni s*** todokeru kitto. Itsuka tadoritsuku sono toki made] The camera views the Night Raid members, each behind their own background. The last scene is Akame watching the sunrise from on top of a cliff. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looks behind to see Dante, who was smiling. Akame seems surprised before smiling back before the two looked at the sun and the title appeared.**

**As the song ends, we see glimpses of the Night Raid logo and Garo symbol before seeing Garo walking through a battlefield while carrying an unconscious bloodied Akame in his arms.**

(A couple days later)

During their travels, the two have gotten to know each and became friends or at least on good terms. They soon walked through the gates of the capital and Tatsumi gasped in awe. There were buildings everywhere with people bustling about and in the cent of all these building was the biggest one which was obviously the imperial palace.

"So this is the capital!" Tatsumi remarked as he looked at each building with awe while Dante just stared at the palace. "If I could make some good money here, I could even buy the village!" Tatsumi remarked. Dante was just looking at the imperial palace. "Hey. Dante…"

"Huh?" Dante looked at him.

"I guess this is where we part ways. Good luck on finding your business associate." Tatsumi said. "I'm heading to the barracks and sign up for the army."

"I see. Good luck and don't do anything stupid. The army is as serious as the ones mentioned in stories." Dante said.

"What can I possibly do that qualifies as stupid?" Tatsumi said with a smile. "Well, see you around. Maybe you'll hear my name soon enough." Tatsumi then went off on his way to the barracks.

"That guy is going to do something stupid, isn't he?" Zaruba said, knowing him enough to know that he'll screw up his enlistment.

"Oh yeah, he's doing to screw up. It's best that he does." Dante replied before going his own way. Unknown to them, a lady oversaw and heard their entire conversation as she drank her cup of coffee. She smiled.

Dante was wandering around the capital.

"So how are you going to get into the palace?" Zaruba asked.

"One thing at a time." Dante said before he found a newspaper stand next to the book store. Dante picked up a copy of the newspaper and started reading. "As I thought nothing but trash." Dante said as he scoured through the pages. He could tell propaganda at a first glimpse and this newspaper was covered in it. Dante sighed before throwing the paper away and entering the store.

"Welcome! Can I help you with anything?" The cashier asked.

"I'm just looking around." He said before doing so. Dante looked around and saw a book titled The Sword and Shield written by…Dante himself. "How does this book still sell?" Dante wondered. One of the things he loved to do in his spare time was that he wrote books and even published a few books like this one but this particular book wasn't the one that he himself was interested in.

To this day, he didn't even know what he was thinking of publishing a romance novel. Who even reads this? He took the book and examined it to see that it was the only remaining copy.

"Wow, you give yourself less credit than you deserve." Zaruba quietly remarked.

"Shut it." Dante quickly placed the book back and left.

"Have a nice day!" The cashier said before Dante nodded back and was gone.

"Where's the closest inn?" Dante wondered before he found himself outside the barracks with Tatsumi sitting on the ground. He approached him. "Let me guess: you got kicked out?" Dante asked, figuring what may have happened. .

"Unfairly! He didn't understand the necessity of my skills!" Tatsumi answered as he began thinking to himself. They two guys soon felt a presence behind them.

"Hi!" A female voice said.

The two guys turned and saw a female with light skin, golden eyes, and blond hair with long sides but it looked short on the head. She seemed focused on Tatsumi.

"Something seems to be troubling you, young man. Want a lady to lend a hand?" She asked.

Dante scanned her and got an off feeling about her. It's like that he shouldn't trust what she has to say while Tatsumi seemed to be zoned out on a…specific part of her body. The lady snapped her out of it.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked while Tatsumi tried to get himself together. "Drawn by dreams of making it in the capital, you came all from country?" Tatsumi got up and turned his body to face hers.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I knew at once. If you lived in the capital ling enough, you can identify outsiders." She said.

"What about me?" Dante asked, wanting to know what she can get out of him.

The lady examined.

"You're a bit tougher to see through but I think you come from a background, similar to his. Right?" She guessed.

"I did come from a unique community, that's true. But unlike Tatsumi here, I'm only here for a business acquaintance. Maybe a few others as well." Dante explained.

"I see. Anyways I know a quick way to get hired for government services." She said, instantly catching Tatsumi's attention.

"S-Seriously!?" Tatsumi asked.

"Want to know how?"

"Yes, yes!" Tatsumi answered as he nodded.

"Then treat a lady for a meal." She replied.

Dante narrowed his eyes for a bit and saw what her true intentions are.

"I'll join too." Dante said, surprising the two others.

"Huh?" The other two said.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for myself. I'm just curious on what your government connections are." Dante said.

The girl just smiled.

"Sure, why not."

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later at a tavern)

"Aaah!" The girl said in relief as she drank her tankard of ale. Tatsumi just stared at her while Dante was drinking a glass of water. "Drinking during the day sure is fantastic!" She remarked before offering a nearby a flask. "You two want some?"

"I don't drink." Dante said as he continued drinking his glass of water.

"Just tell me how to get hired by the government!" Tatsumi snapped, fed up already.

"Well to put it simply…" The lady started as she poured contents from her flask to a glass. "It's about connections and money."

"Money?"

"I know a guy in the military…if you give him cash, it'll be real quick."

'So that's your angle…' Dante saw through the lie, the woman just wanted to steal Tatsumi's money. It would've been more believable if she went into detail or at least tell them the guy's name.

"I see." Tatsumi went through his bag but Dante stopped him. "Huh?"

Dante pulled a big pouch filled up from his duffel and laid it on the table.

"Is this enough?"

"Oh, absolutely!" The girl said. "But I thought you didn't want to-."

"I'm paying for him. He helped me get here. I might as well pay him back." Dante answered.

"Where'd you get all that?" Tatsumi asked. The pouch was bigger than his.

"You can say that I sold a few things of value." Dante explained.

"And I can see that they're worth of value." The lady said as she got up with the pouch. "I'm going to need to take this to my boss and see if an arrangement can be made for your friend. Just wait here." She said before leaving.

"Okay…" Tatsumi waved back.

Soon a bartender approached their table and looked at Dante.

"Sir, you know that-."

"I know that she's a con." Dante replied, surprising the two.

"How could you-?" Tatsumi asked, wanting to know what gave that away.

"You can tell by her words. She would've gone more into details about this to verify." Dante explained.

"Then what did you gave her?" Tatsumi asked.

"A big back…of rocks." Dante smirked, regretting that he wouldn't see that woman's reaction.

"Wow, Dante. You really saved my skin!" Tatsumi said.

"I just can't believe that you were so trusting. You're lucky that I was here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Might not happen again." Dante said as he finished his glass of water.

"I know. But still, thanks." Tatsumi said.

"Just don't do anything stupid from now on especially during a recession here in the empire." Dante replied.

They soon paid their tab and left the place.

"So is this where we part?" Tatsumi asked.

"Probably not. We're probably going to check in at an inn." Dante assumed. They were travelers meaning that they would visit an inn. Why not the same one?

"Good point." Tatsumi said.

They started walking around the capital trying to find the closest inn but it was too big a city to pinpoint. It was even nighttime and while Dante continued roaming with his hood up, Tatsumi sat against the wall and slid to the ground. Dante stopped and looked at him.

"Get up." Dante said.

"Aw come on, man. We've been at this for hours. Can we at least take a break?" Tatsumi complained, sounding really tired by the looks of it.

"Fine, stay here. I'm going to check the next the buildings across the street. I'll be right back." Dante said, pointing at the direction that he's heading in.

"Okay, I'll be here." Tatsumi said before Dante left.

As Dante was talking, Zaruba started talking to his partner.

"Are you sure it's a wise decision to leave Tatsumi there? Especially at night?" Zaruba asked. Little did most humans know but there are demons that cross over to this world called Horrors. They possess people of sin, or Inga, and use their new hosts to devour fellow humans. "Also don't forget what you have to do."

The Makai Order was formed in stopping these Horrors but…

Dante looked to his right and saw a stake, and there were still some embers passing by. Members of the Makai Order were being accused as witches, demons, etc. The punishments for the "Witches" in the witch hunts range from burning at the stake, dismemberment of limbs, or imprisonment. The purge was so bad that the main Order decided to change one of the main tenants. At first, they couldn't kill humans in general but now they can in self-defense.

Dante's mother was a victim of this needless bloodshed. There were very few Knights and Priests left in the empire and one of Dante's goals was to help reestablish the Order. His first step is reestablishing contact with the Watchdog in charge here.

"I'll worry about the Watchdog later." Dante said to Zaruba before noticing the inn nearby. "Perfect." Dante then left for Tatsumi. "Hey Tatsumi, I found an inn-." Dante stopped himself when seeing him go with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who is that girl?" Dante wondered.

"I don't know but…I'm sensing a lot of Inga from her." Zaruba analyzed.

"I see. Then she must be a Horror." Dante tried to approach them but overheard…

"HELP!" A female voice said.

"No one's coming for you, dumb bitch!" A male voice replied.

"Dante, another source of Inga is coming from there!" Zaruba analyzed again.

"Damn it…" Dante cursed, seeing he can only do one thing before finally deciding. "Tatsumi can wait." Dante ran off to the source of that fight.

He ran to an alley where he sees a man beating the crap out of a poor defenseless woman.

"I might as well report you as a witch!" He accused.

"Please…" The woman let out, begging for no more pain but before more can be inflicted…

"Leave her alone." Dante said as he walked in on them.

"This is none of your business!" The man said.

"Please…he's insane." The woman begged.

"What's your problem with her?" Dante asked.

"This woman is a witch. Made sure that my crops wouldn't grow!" The man explained as Dante walked up to the two of them.

"He's lying! He just wants an excuse to beat me!" The woman cried out.

Dante looked at the man before pulling out a lighter from his duster. He opened it, revealing a green flame and that man's eyes reacted to it. Dante calmly closed the lighter before dodging the man's fist and kicking him away. He looked back at the girl.

"Go! You're aren't safe from him!" Dante warned.

The woman nodded and ran away before Dante and the Horror started circling each other.

"So you're a Makai Knight? I thought your kind here would be exterminated here now." The Horror said.

"We aren't that easy to kill, you know." Dante said as he pulled out his sword.

"Evidently so, if you want something done right…" The man transformed his hand into an armored claw. "You have to do it yourself!" He said before charging.

Dante easily dodged it before doing a sweep kick, putting the Horror on the ground. Dante then instantly got up and tried stabbing the Horror but it flipped away. Dante followed it as they were out in the open.

The Horror tried charging again and trying to hack Dante with his claw but Dante blocked and performed a riposte before slashing the chest of the man.

The Horror roared in pain as Dante readied himself. He soon threw himself at the Horror before shoving his sword deep into the abdomen.

"I've cut away at your Inga." Dante declared before removing his sword. The Horror got on his knees and he fell on his knees before falling and dissipating in darkness. Dante looked at his sword before sheathing it.

Unknown to him, a bystander was watching on the roof.

"Interesting." She said. She had long black hair, red eyes, was wearing a black outfit with a red-sheathed katana in her hand, and she seemed to be around the same age as Dante. She saw the whole fight and she was surprised that man's corpse faded away or that his hand became a claw. The girl was about to confront the hooded Dante before seeing him gone. "Huh?"

Unknown to her, Dante was exactly underneath her. He spotted her a while ago.

"She's seems like a keeper." Zaruba commented.

"Silence!" Dante whispered back.

The girl looked around.

"Damn, I'll just talk to him the next time if I see him." She said before leaving.

Dante looked at the roof to see that she was gone. He took off his hood and grabbed onto his duffle before approaching the inn. He then stopped himself at the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Zaruba asked.

Dante looked up at the stars above.

"I think those make a better story." Dante said as he laid his back against a nearby bench and kept his duffle bag close to him. He stared at the stars.

"Any new ideas for your novels?"

"I do feel like making a Volume 2 of Hard in Army." Dante said, thinking of his work outside the Makai Order. "Maybe a romance scene in the Sword and Shield but I doubt it'll sell."

"Remind me, why do you like making stories?"

"I like writing…a hobby I shared with Mom." Dante accounted as he pulled out a manuscript. It was one that her mother written. He spent the rest of the night reading through it and wonder what kind of like he would've had if his mother was still alive.

XXXXXXXXXX

(In the morning later)

Dante opened his eyes as the sun shined in his eyes. He sat up and saw people roaming around the streets like yesterday. Dante got up, grabbed his bag, and walked away. He soon stopped himself upon seeing the palace.

He knows the current emperor is a kid but Honest controls him like puppet-master in the shadows. And to Dante's knowledge, he was told by the Order and his father that Honest was the one who ordered his mother's death. And while Dante favored revenge, he wanted to learn what Honest was up to.

Dante shook his head and continued strolling through the city. He stopped himself upon seeing some wanted posters. One in which had the picture of the girl, with the name Akame, that he caught spying on her along with three people by the names of Scheele and Bulat. He also read that these four were members of Night Raid.

Dante saw a guard passing by.

"Hey you." Dante called.

The guard approached him.

"Yes, sir?"

"What are these people wanted for?" Dante asked.

"Are you an outsider?" The guard asked back.

"I was born in the capital but I had to move with my father shortly after I was born." Dante explained.

"Oh, well these people are all wanted for the assassinations of several politicians, executives, and other key figures of the empire." The guard explained before leaving.

"I see…" Dante said. Night Raid is aiming for government figures, maybe Dante could use them to get to Horrors that Honest implanted into the empire. He then got an idea. If he could find Akame, he finds Night Raid. He can go undercover. "What do you think of them, Zaruba?"

"I can't really make an official opinion until we meet them or that we know what their goal is. Remember, no one is bright here in the Empire. They could be doing this to help secure freedom." Zaruba said and he was right. They don't know much about Night Raid but they can be beneficial to their cause.

Dante soon left and wandered the city some more before seeing Tatsumi and a private guard with a whole bunch of boxes. Dante quickly hid around the corner and placed his hood up to avoid being recognized.

"Tatsumi…he hasn't been consumed yet." Dante observed.

"Then he could still lead us back to that Horror then." Zaruba concluded.

Dante nodded back before they started moving. Dante moved and made sure that he wasn't seen by them. He managed to follow them back to the mansion. Dante hid in the trees and started planning.

"What do we do?" Zaruba whispered.

"It's still daylight. We're going to have a long wait." Dante said, making sure the strap of his duffle bag was tightly secured around his chest.

"Not going to be easy. We still have to contact the Watchdog." Zaruba said, reminding Dante of his mission.

"After this Horror Hunt, alright? What's the worst that can happen?" Dante said before taking a nap.

(At night)

Dante was sleeping until he heard….

"AAAHHH!" Dante woke up and looked to see one of the guards being killed by the girl he saw last night. Akame, if he recalled from the wanted poster. He soon saw another one being killed by a girl in pink who held a very large technical rifle who was standing on string with a guy in green.

Dante was watching with somewhat intrigue.

'So they're Night Raid.' Dante thought as he watched them continue into the house. "They must be here for the girl." He realized.

"What should we do?" Zaruba asked.

"They're already cutting through the troubles for us. Let's wait and watch. But we have to make sure the Horror won't consume any of them." Dante answered.

"A sound strategy." Zaruba replied before he and his partner continued watching. "Man, they are showing no mercy."

"Tell me about it." Dante replied seeing the viciousness that they have.

"How long should we give them?" Zaruba asked before hearing swords clashing.

"I say about 10 minutes." Dante said before getting up and running through the branches into the back area. From there, he sees Akame engaging Tatsumi in a fight.

Dante watched as Akame easily dodged Tatsumi's strike and kicked him away.

"She's good." Dante remarked, seeing Akame's fast-paced fighting style. Akame then stabbed Tatsumi but an idol that his village gave him was hidden underneath his shirt, blocked it. Akame was about to slash Tatsumi on the neck but she was stopped by the same girl who tried to swindle him but she had longer hair, cat ears, and lion-like claws.

She appeared to be stopping Akame from killing Tatsumi before she started talking to him. Dante wasn't close enough to get a good hearing but he saw the girl leading Tatsumi into the storehouse and showing him the inside of the place. Dante cringed a bit when he saw blood everywhere, torture devices, a bloodied corpse, and prisoner.

Dante also noticed Tatsumi was shaken a bit meaning that he knew those two people in there. He understood now what happened. The girl and her family lure unsuspecting innocents to their home where they'll drug them and torture them just for fun until they die. They then clean the mess up with a Horror consuming them. Things in the empire were as worse as Dante and the rest of the Makai Order feared.

"A group of pure sadists disguised as good Samaritans, exactly the kind of sickness I expect from Horrors." Zaruba commented.

Dante nodded in agreement before seeing Tatsumi kill the girl without hesitation. Dante and the other girls were impressed by his quickness and lack of hesitation. But while Tatsumi and the Night Raid members tend to the prisoner before he passed away, Dante jumped down from the branches and the girl's body twitch a bit.

Akame and the other girl soon got out of the storehouse, dragging Tatsumi until they all saw the girl standing up. They were all surprised, especially Tatsumi.

"Aria…but I killed you." Tatsumi said, surprised that she survived a slash across the body.

"I know…now it's my turn." Aria said before transforming into a giant Chrimera. She roared at the three before…

"You're late." Dante stated as he walked up behind her, the three recognizing him.

"It's you…" Akame remembered.

"Dante!" Tatsumi recognized.

"You're the punk that gave me rocks!" The girl recalled.

"Who are you?" Chimera asked as Dante pulled out his sword.

"The name's Dante. Traveler, swordsman, storyteller…and the one with the blood and duty to seal Horrors like you." Dante answered as he raised his sword in the air before cutting a circle of light.

It opened up and shined down at Dante before golden pieces of armor emerged and fused with Dante. He had a black body suit and was outfitted with golden plated armor, making him look like a knight. His sword transformed from its simple-looking form into a long golden broadsword with a matching sheath. Zaruba was still on the finger, his waist had a triangle with a red center outlined in steel, and his helmet was modeled after a wolf and then his eyes opened, revealing them to be blue. Two scarves emerged from his back with a giant ring on each end. This was the legendary Makai Knight, the Golden Knight; Garo.

"G-Garo!?" Chrimera recognized.

"Garo?" Akame wondered, hearing this.

"Whoa! So cool!" Tatsumi gawked in awe.

'There's a lot more to this kid than meets the eye as well.' The girl thought as Garo looked at Chimera and grinded his sword against his gauntlet.

Garo growled before him and Chimera charged at each other. Right when they were about to collide, Garo slid beneath it before he quickly got up and sliced off the snake head.

"Damn you!" Chimera cursed before using its goat head to fire huge amounts of lightning at Garo. Those attacks gotten the other Night Raiders' attention.

"Who is that?" The girl in pink wondered as she was watching Garo's swift dodges against the lightning.

"What is that thing!?" The young man in green asked as he pointed at Chimera.

"And is that armor a Teigu?" A silver-armored man wondered as well.

With the fight, as Garo was dodging all the lightning bolts before seeing Chrimera trying to lung at him but instead of running, Garo slashed Chrimera from the mouth through the entire body. When the blade was visible again, Chimera exploded.

Garo turned back but he became surprised with shock when noticing a couple drops of Chimera's blood fly onto Akame's arm. When making contact, Akame noticed and was about to wipe it off until she notices the blood being absorbed into her skin.

"Huh?"

For Garo, the rules in the Makai Order dictate that if anything like this happens, he must kill anyone bloodied by Horror blood as a mercy killing. The reason being is that Horror Blood is poisonous, in 99 days, it can either kill a person in a very painful way or turn them into a Horror depending on the amount of Inga they have. But he won't kill this girl.

Garo reverted back to Dante and looked at a confused Akame. He does know one way to cure her but doing so would require…

Dante sighed before letting out two words describing how he views about the situation.

"Ah, shit."

To be continued…

**And there you have it everyone. An Akame ga Kill and Garo crossover. With the Empire being a nation festering and rotting in its own corruption, Horrors would be bound to exist. See you all next time.**

**Next Time: Hunter**


End file.
